Friends, Love and the Pursuit of Modelling
by xoxoRIAxoxo
Summary: A story about two girls who are best friends. One girl is a sophisticated, rich blonde of their school who has a crush on a certain blunette basketball player. She wanted him to noticed her. The other has idolised a famous model that's visiting Hargeon. S


Hi! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

**Reminder: **Each chapter Lucy and Erza's P.O.V. will take turns. Different scenarios each chapter.

**Pairings:** You just have to find out as you read it!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Lucy

There are three times in life when it's unnecessary to trip: when walking in a runway, when walking down the aisle on your wedding day, and when you English teacher asks you to hand out textbooks-and you're about to give one to Jellal Fernandes.

I knew this. I actually thought about it as I was walking toward him, which probably making me nervous. It's like riding a bicycle. I can do it if I don't think about it. As soon as I think about it on where my weight is placed on the bicycle, I lost my balance.

Flashback

_ Erza and I were at the park. Until she challenged me to a race._

_ "Lucy! Let's race!" She said with a determined look. I sweat dropped. She's so active._

_ "Sure!" I said as we prepared our bicycles and gears._

_ Before the race started, I accidentally thought about my weight shifting on the bike. As the race starts, I started pedalling. Unfortunately, I went out of balance. I fell and rolled on a rocky ground. Erza stopped and rush to my aid._

_ "Lucy! What happen to you? Oh my God!" her tone was filled with worry._

_ "I'm fine, Erza." I said while standing up. I nearly trip. Erza manage to catch me._

_ "See? You're not fine! Let's go back to your home." She ordered. I just nodded. It's bad to be on Erza's "devil side" as everyone calls it._

_ We went back to my mansion. The maids faces were horrified as they saw my arms and legs with scratches. They treated my wounds right away. Mom and Dad were worried but I said it's fine but they won't budge so, I spend my time inside listening to my dad's speech of being careful everywhere cause I'm a Heartfilia, the richest family in Fiore And blah, blah, blah. He's so annoying sometimes._

End of Flashback

Ever since I started my sophomore year, I tried to keep my reputation as the sophisticated, rich blonde of Fairy Tail High, just to impress Jellal, but no luck.

Two feet away from his desk, I tripped. My armful of textbooks about poetry flew into the air. I tried my best not to be near Ultear Milkovich's desk.

Everyone in the class went quiet and stared at me. They were shock and their eyes widening. Ms. Bisca shuffled over to help me up. Ultear, on the other hand, didn't help me. Since all she did is to look down at me. I shouldn't be surprise.

Ms. Bisca helped me up to my feet. Her lips formed into a frown. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I would be since everyone stopped staring at me.

Ms. Bisca went back to her desk. I reached down and began picking books up. A mob of boys tried to help me, but Erza shot them a deadly glare that said, 'Come near or else...'. They went back quickly to their seats, shivering. Erza helped me with the rest of the books. She went to the other side to pass them out, leaving Jellal.

She knows I have a thing for him.

I walked up to him again, a book in my outstretched arm.

"I already have one." He said. "I picked it up under my desk."

"Oh." I said disappointingly.

I pass out the remaining books, went back to my seat to listen to Ms. Bisca's lecture about our new poetry unit. I didn't dare to look at Jellal or anyone.

Ms. Bisca drowned us with many famous poems and reciting them. She let us memorise poems and reciting them to the class. That's not it, we had to write three poems by the end of the term and recite the best one in the class.

Groans were heard inside the class, but they were silenced by Erza's deadly aura. Ms. Bisca only clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"If a fifth grader can do it, so can you. Who knows, perhaps when you grow old, you'll still remember it." She tried cheering us up.

I was hoping that too, you know. My love life and poetry having a connection that I'll always remember when I'm already old. l might rather remember me being in love with my crush, confessing to him and returning back my feelings and going out with him.

As Ms. Bisca went on about the deeper meaning of poetry, one thought came in my mind. what did I have to do-how could I change myself into someone Jellal might like?

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

The real chapter one complete! I made the FT characters quite different for this story. It's not about magic. It's about a normal teenage life. Thank you for reading!


End file.
